Pretty Little Liar
by Courtneycat
Summary: Courtney's the popular cheerleader chick, she and her friends would wanna try to prank a boy in school, so Courtney is gonna make him fall in love with her then break his heart, but when she get's to know him better will ,she, fall in love with him? R&R!
1. The Plan

Courtney Reed is the head cheerleader, the smart, beautiful and popular girl on school.

''5,6,7,8'' we were training on our cheer moves, and when we did the pyramid something just HAD to go wrong.

''SAMANTHA!'' Courtney yelled at her cheer mate after falling from the top of the pyramid.

''Im sorry, im sorry! I slipped'' Samantha defended herself.

''Agh, hit the shower you guys!'' Courtney said irritated throwing her hands in the air. -

''Hi there girlfriend'' Courtney heard her friend Heather call after her. Heather was this person you really never could trust, and why was Court friends with her? That was life if you wanted to be popular..

''Hey! Where have you been? Why weren't you at cheerleader practice?'' Courtney asked her looking suspicious at her ''I was.. Bussy..'' Yeah, with her slut of a boyfriend, Alejandro..

''Whatevers, Samantha messed up, again!'' Courtney said in a bitchy way.

''Again? That girl's got to go..'' Heather said the same way.

''I knooow, but we need that person, if we don't have her we are one less, and then we can't compete in cheer challenges.''

''Puh-lease, we'll just get another one to take her place.''

''Y'know that's a pretty good idea'' Then we walked to the cafeteria, to met up with the others. -

In the cafeteria we sat down at the table with our people sitting there.

''Courtney, like o.m.g. I have to show you the cutest blouse evar!'' Her voice was so thin and high that it like, hurt in my ears. And even if that wasn't enough, everybody turned to look at her. ''Eh, woopsie'' she let out and sat down, i just sighed and sat down too.

''So Courtney, you me, at the beach party tonight..'' A certain guy said, the guy who had a crush on her since kindergarden.

''Eh, i don't think so Todd'' She said careless.

''Hey look at the loser table'' Cynthia said to Courtney, she turned around to look, when she spotted this girl with blond hair in a ponytail.

''Oh gad, can someone like call the fashion police, what was her name again, Brianna?'' She questioned.

Samantha looked at me and said ''It's Bridgette actually'' Courtney's eyes narrowed at her ''what! Do you know her or something?'' She crossed her arms and waited for an answer.

''W-well.. I just, ive seen her around..'' Samantha said really fast looking down at her food.

Now Courtney really looked at her.

''Don't worry C, she's gone soon anyways'' Heather whispered to her, which made Courtney make a small devilish smile. -

Now they were in class, nooot a great time to discuss they'r things.

''So'' Heather started half whispering ''im totally bored this days, y'know what would have been fun?'' Lindsay and Courtney just looked at her to answer. ''Mess with a boy, helluu?'' then Lindsay said ''oh, i get it! We are gonna trick a boy to fall in love with a nerdy girl.'' What the heck?

''Well, the first was right just change the nerdy girl with.. Courtney..'' Oh god no! Courtney thought as she saw Heather's evil smirk sneak out.

''There is no way in hell im doing it!'' She yelled, afterwords she found out that she was standing up from her chair and that it was in middel of class and everybody was staring.

Courtney's cheeks got red and she immediately sat down.

''That's detention for you, Reed.'' Agh, what had she done now...  
-

''How was detention'' Heather teased.

''What do you think, oh, yes it was like being in disney land, happiness, happiness, happiness.. I SAT THERE IN THREE FRIKKIN HOURS DOING NOTHING!'' Heather actually got scared at her actions.

''Okay, chill, Courtney.'' They sat down on a bench in the school park. When she suddenly saw Heather smile for no reason.

''What's so funny?'' Courtney asked her.

''Funny, no.. But interesting, yes..'' Heather looked at her and said ''Courtney i think i found your fake lover..''  
-

So this is it, hope you guuys like it, and comment on it to tell me what you think!

I really would appreciate it if you did (:

The next chapter will hopefully be out soon! 


	2. Getting the boys

Heather had just found Courtney's fake lover when...

''What? Where?'' Courtney asked in a rush looking around.

''Well, he's..'' Heather got stoped by Courtney ''is it Mark from the rugby team?'' Yeah she wish, Heather thought, after she didnt answer Courtney took it as a no.

''Miles?'' Heather still didn't answer ''Elliot..?'' Courtney whined, getting more nervous.

''That guy'' Heather pointed at a guy that was so out of her league. He had a green mohawk, piercings in his face and ears, this skull shirt, jeans and red sneakers. Really, what's his deal?

''Hehe, Heather, your so funny..'' Courtney tried but just to get a dead serious face back at her.

''Omg..'' She whimpered ''come on Courtney, it's so easy nobody can fail.'' Courtney looked over at Heather ''then you can do it!''

''Hm.. Well, il show you, but not on that guy, what about...''

''No, im gonna chose for you.'' Courtney demanded looking around ''Harold's your guy!'' She said fast.

''No frikkin wa..''

''Let's make a deal, the one who get's the guy to fall in love with you first, wins.'' Courtney said.

''That's unfair, i have a nerdy geek'' Heather protested.

''Well, i have a punk'' Courtney said back.

''Weeell, atleast your guy is a little attractive'' Courtney laught at her ''seriously.. Good luck with your, dude, or should i say fool.'' Courtney laughed hysterical falling on the ground, she were not going to lose a bet, not for Courtney.

''It's on!'' Heather said walking over to Harold.

''Um, Harold? I thought that mabye, you and.. Me'' she choked up the 'me' part ''could go out on a date..'' She fake smiled this cute smile of hers.

''Well, theoretically you and me being together wouldn't be right cause of the time and space rules, you'r like this cheerleader chick and im..''

''A geek?'' Heather said cutting in the words.

''Another human, GOSH! And if we participate with this massive relationship going, it would be tiring being with a person like you, just think about the time were wasting, that we really could have wasted on school and homework and stuff. Do you know that 2+2 actually equals 2! Everyone says it's 4, but i know my physics, so im like always right.''

''You finish?'' Heather asked tierdly ''actually..'' Harold started.

Longer away from them sat Courtney and watched them with a huge smile across her face about to laught. Heather turned around and saw her, she then mouthed 'im going to kill you.' Courtney couldn't stop by laughing at her. So she turned around to her guy and started moving towards him.

''Well, hello there hottie, R you lost?'' He smirked at her.

''You probably know me, im like the super ritch, popular Courtney Reed'' she said looking proud.

''Wow, congrats, you want a price?'' The sarcasme was like around him, keeping him trapped in sarcasme land.

''I didn't say that'' Courtney was now starting to sounding mad.

''yeah, yeah..'' Then he started laughing.

''What's so funny?'' She took her hands on her hip.

''Your like this stuck up princess who get's everything she ask's for'' he muttered.

''Im so totally not stuck up! And i was just gonna ask you something!''

''Like what?''

''To late'' Courtney said walking away.

''Oh, feisty are we, i like that'' She just ignored him walking away over to Heather, who was sitting by the fountain.

''It's like if my Uncle had a wand and could do magic and stuff, he could've turned an orange into a pinnaple and got it together with a coconut. They couldn't have been together cause they are totally different fruits, or is coconut a vegtable?'' Harold sat beside Heather and discussed whatever slipt into his mind.

''Am i interrupting something?'' I asked, i knew i really didn't, i just wanted to bug Heather when i got the chance.

''Courtney!'' Heather suddenly noticed her, after her totally boring chat with Harold, it was just like sitting in class.

''Where have you been! I can't take this anymo.. Uhh, i mean, heeey Court, wanna join?'' Her smile was totally wrecked, but i found it funny.

''Nah, it looked like you two had such a good time before i got here, so im just gonna leave you here talking about this.. This interesting, thing you talked about?''

''We weren't actually talking about anthing, wouldn't mind if you just sat down here with me.. With us.'' Heather tried, but did not succseed.

''Oh, look at that'' Courtney said looking at her watch.. Which she didn't have. Heather gave her a mad look.

''Got to go, you know my parents, see you tonight Heather'' She smiled at her but Heather just gave her a death glare. Then Harold was once again heard ''I mean if they are gonna send someone up in space it could just have been me, not that stupid monkey, how is a monkey supposed to live at it's own, people are so stupid sometimes.''

Please someone come and help me away from this madness, Heather thought as she waited vain.

''Did i tell you why the giraffe have a long neck? I don't think i did, so why they have it is because...'' Oh gad help me!

-  
Are yall happy now! No?

Because you should be!

Enjoy (: 


End file.
